Sonic's bad morning
by Wassy96
Summary: A One-Shot focusing on Sonic. this story is about Sonic's bad start of the day. contains a little Sonally. My first story.


**Authors note: So this is gonna be my first story and i'm very excited about this so please go easy on me, but enough about that. This story is gonna be a one-shot about Sonic as we follow him through his morning, so enjoy and leave your reviews.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to their respectful owners and companies**

 **Best regards**

 **Wassy96**

 _Story begins..._

 _Italics:_ _thoughts_

It was a delightful morning in New Mobotropolis, birds were chirping, children were playing and everyone in the city was gonna have a very pleasant morning, well everyone except for a certain blue hedgehog, but we will get to that. as we put our focus on the Hedgehog residence, our favorite blue hedgehog was snoring in his bed until...

Sonic's alarm clock was ringing like mad until Sonic turned it off.

Sonic: (Stretching out) nrghh (crack) ow! (Rubs his back) who put rocks in my madrasses?

Sonic stands up from his bed and begins to walk out of his room, but he ended up stepping on a pin.

Sonic: OOWWW! WHO LEFT THAT THERE!? (Begins to rub his foot)

After Sonic recovered from his traumatic experience...

Sonic: I just stepped on a pin (points towards the narrator angrily)

Narrator: Sorry but, it's what it says on the script

Sonic: (Annoyed) Just, keep reading.

Narrator: (Coughs then begins to read) Okay, after sonic recovered from his 'accident' he heads to the bathroom to get a much needed shower.

Sonic: oh boy can't wait to take a shower (turns on the shower)

Sonic: AAAAHHHHH! COLD! COLD! COOOOLD!

Sonic leaps out of the shower and begins shivering.

Sonic: What happened to the heat!?

Sonic then heads to the sink to brush his teeth only to find out that his toothbrush is snapped in half and there are no toothpaste

Sonic: (Angrily annoyed) You have got to be kidding me!

Sonic begins to put on his socks (in which they had holes in them, making Sonic annoyed, again!) then his sneakers and last but not least his gloves and heads out of the bathroom towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. Inside the kitchen, Sonic sees his mon Bernadette at the sink washing some dishes and his dad Jules sitting at the breakfast table reading a newspaper

Jules: (Looks up from the newspaper and sees sonic entering the kitchen) Good morning son.

Bernadette: (Looks away from her dishwashing and sees Sonic) Good morning dear.

Sonic: Morni...WHOA!

Sonic never got to finish his sentence as he stumbled over Muttsky, jolting him awake in the process. Sonic fell on the floor, hitting his head on the wooden floor.

Muttsky: (Snarls at Sonic) WAFF WAFF!

Jules immediately gets off his chair and shoves Muttsky out of the room. Then he looked at Sonic.

Jules: Are you ok Son?

Sonic: (rubbing his head) Yeah I'm fine.

Jules then helped sonic off the floor as Bernadette rushed over to Sonic

Bernadette: (Panicked) Oh my gosh Sonic are you ok do you need first aid, CPR, or a lollypop?

Jules: (Calm) Bernie calm down, Sonic just fell.

Bernadette: (Panicked) But he could have gotten hurt badly, are you sure we shouldn't jus...

Jules: (Mad) Bernie!

Bernadette: (Surprised) Oh, OK, I'll make you some breakfast Sonic

Bernadette then walks to the stove to cook Sonic's breakfast. Sonic and Jules sits at the table and Jules continues to read his newspaper.

Sonic: (Looks over at his dad) Say dad why aren't there hot water in the shower?

Jules: (Looks at his son from the newspaper) because your Uncle Chuck is fixing the city's main water-heater, didn't he tell you that yesterday?

Sonic: No, guess he forgot.

Jules: Hmm, i suppose (Continues to read his newspaper)

Sonic: (Looks away from his dad towards his mom) What are you cooking mom?

Bernadette: Eggs and Bacon.

Sonic: (Surprised) What!? no chilidogs?

Bernadette: I'm sorry dear, but were out of hotdog buns.

Sonic: Ok. _(Can this morning get any worse?)_

Bernadette: Sonic, when is your meeting with the Freedom Fighters?

Sonic: 9:00 A.M why?

Bernadette: (Little worried) Cause it's 9:12 A.M

Sonic: (Surprised) WHAT!? 9:12, oh no! I'm gonna be late for the meeting!

Sonic Immediately gets up from his chair and heads out of the house.

Bernadette: Sonic, don't you want your breakfast?

Sonic: No thanks, I'm just gonna grab something at Freedom HQ.

Bernadette But...

Bernadette never got to finish her sentence as Sonic ran out of the door at Super Sonic Speed, Jules then got up from his chair and placed both his hands on his wife's shoulders.

Jules: Take it easy Bernie, Sonic is a big boy he can look out for himself.

Bernadette: (Sad) Yeah i know.

...

As Sonic ran through the city at full speed, he failed to see the banana peel on his path, then sonic slipped on the peel and fell into a trash can head on full of trash.

Sonic: (Annoyed) oh, come on!

Near Sonic, Mina Mongoose saw everything unfold, she immediately ran over to Sonic and helped him out of the trash can.

Mina: Oh my gosh sonic are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah I'm fine.

Mina: (Sniffs Sonic) Eww.. you need a bath Sonic.

Sonic: No time, gotta juice.

Mina: Uhm OK, guess I'll see you later then (Sighs)

...

Sonic arrived at Freedom HQ and enters the meeting room to see his little buddy Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and his girlfriend Sally who is a little mad at Sonic for being late.

Sally: (Mad and looking at Sonic) Where were you?

Sonic: (Sighs) I slept in.

Sally: (Walks over to Sonic and caught his scent) Ew! did you bath in a trash can Sonic?

Sonic: (Bluntly) No I didn't, i fell...

Sally: (Interrupts) Don't, i don't need to hear it, i have enough to worry about, just take a seat so i can begin the meeting.

Sonic: (Sighs) OK.

Sonic takes his seat between Tails and Bunnie, Bunnie distances herself towards Antoine bacause of Sonic's scent, Tails then starts a conversation with Sonic

Tails: (Giggles) Seriously Sonic! did you really fall into a garbage can?

Sonic: (Bluntly) Yes.

Tails: (Still giggling) It must've been humiliating.

Sonic: (Slightly mad) Yes. It. Was.

Tails: (Laughing quietly) Can i ask you something Sonic?

The other Freedom Fighters then turned their head towards Sonic and Tails

Sonic (Annoyed) If it's about the trash can thing then...

Tails: (Trying to hold the mask) No no no not at all.

Sonic (Looks at Tails) Then What is it?

Tails: (Giggles) Did you fall in the trash can head on? (Laughs)

Everyone in the room burst into a fit laughter, except for Sally and Sonic. Sonic has a scowl on his face and Sally walks over to Tails with a disapproval look on her face.

Sally: That wasn't very nice Tails.

Tails: (Stops laughing) But it's still funny as hell

Sally: No it's not Tails.

Bunnie: (Laughs a little) I gotta agree with little cutie over there (Points towards Tails)

Sally: (Looks at Bunnie) BUNNIE! (looks back at Tails) Now Tails, i want you apologize.

Tails: (Folds his ears back and makes a cute face) Sorry Aunt Sally...

Sally: (Annoyed) Not me, Sonic

Tails: (Turns to Sonic) Sorry Sonic.

Sonic: it's cool little bro.

Sally: (walks over to Sonic and kisses his head) Feeling better?

Sonic: (Smiles) Better

Sally: Good (Walks back to the end of the table, ready to begin the meeting)

As Sonic sits on his chair with a smile across his muzzle, the link between the foot and the chair itself snaps and Sonic falls on to his back onto the floor, everyone in the room including Sally laughs at sonic misfortune. sonic then frowns as he looks up at the ceiling.

Sonic: _Can this day get any worse?_

That leaves one question to be answered, will Sonic ever get a break?

THE END.

...

 **Authors Note: And so ends my first fanfiction, there's gonna be a sequel to this story, what do you think? Leave your reviews, but keep ind mind, this is my first story so go easy on me, so until next time, see you in a near future.**

 **Best Regards**

 **Wassy96**


End file.
